Daniella Dollface
by DaniellaDollface
Summary: A fan-made creepypasta. It is about a young teenage girl living with her mom who is financially broke. Somehow the teenager, Daniella, has gotten herself into a dangerous predicament from her own clumsiness. Crazy paranormal things have been making her believe she's insane. Her life will never be the same ever again.


My Creepypasta Story: Daniella Dollface

There was a little girl sitting down in a small bedroom playing dress-up with her brand new fragile doll.  
"Miss Princess, here is your tea! Hehe!"  
The girl, then, gently grabbed the opposing empty cup and swooped it into the figure's hands- as if trying to imitate that it was drinking.  
"Oh, Thank you! Yes, I did make it myself," she said quite enthusiastically.  
There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened.  
"Hon, you've been playing with your doll all day. Come outside with us."  
"Yes, momma but her name is Miss Princess. She doesn't like being called a doll." The girl's face contorted into a scowl at the word 'doll.'  
"Oh. I'm sorry Miss Princess. I won't say that again," the mother said with a small hint of amusement.  
The two then left the room leaving the porcelain doll staring at the slightly misused tea-set.

MANY YEARS LATER

"Daniella!"  
"Yes?"  
"There's a package for you from grandma."  
A teenager of about 15-16 years of age walked over to her mom who was carrying a large box that had the word 'fragile' multiple times over it. Her mother, Brooke, set the mail down on the dinning room table to open it.  
Daniella looked at the labeling. Sure enough, it said it was from her grandmother.  
"Christ, she sure did put on a bunch of duct-tape," Brooke mumbled to herself but loud enough for Daniella to hear.  
She was, without doubt, having trouble prying the box open. Daniella helped by getting a pair of scissors and cutting the tape off. Brooke stood aside to let her daughter do the rest. After all, this was her mail.  
When the box was opened, Daniella dove her hands in the ocean of packaging peanuts and bubble wrap to pull out what looked like an old doll.  
"Oh, yeah! That porcelain doll was made by your great-great-grandmother. It has been passed down to each generation since. Grandma must of forgotten about it until now," Brooke cheered as a grin shaped her face.  
_Looks kinda creepy if you'd ask me- _Daniella's thoughts were interrupted by her mom examining the doll close-up.

"Aww.. That's too bad. It has some cracks on its face," she said sounding crestfallen.  
"Well, I guess it's mine now?"  
"Of course it is! She did send it to you."

Daniella put her new, or rather really old, porcelain doll on her stuffed desktop next to some other stuffed animals and knickknacks.  
_Heh... You do sort of fit in with my other toys. I guess I'll call you Dollface._  
Daniella had habit of naming her toys, dolls, and stuffed animals. Not that she would ever admit it was child-like.  
The newly named Dollface stood between a Himalayan Cat Webkinz, which she called Ice after her dead pet cat, and a stained-and-slightly-ripped, white stuffed bunny that wore a faded pink ribbon around its neck. She got that rabbit when she was just two years old from her aunt Denise, who-of-which she named it after.  
It was nearing 9:00pm when Daniella decided to go to bed. For once, she would admit that she needed her sleep. It was funny 'cause she is neither a 'Night-Owl' or a 'Morning-Bird.' That had her jokingly think that she was a different species of some sort.  
Tomorrow, her high-school was having a field trip to a witchcraft museum. She was, surprisingly, thrilled unlike most students. Daniella thought it was a perfect theme too for it was nearing Halloween. That was her favorite holiday.  
She would always dress up spooky, sometimes even having to buy a male costume. She loathed the fact that there were always 'sexy' women costumes for her size. Another thing is that she loves scaring people and playing pranks but not on children. She's too soft-hearted for that; she doesn't like seeing them cry. Nevertheless, she can't wait.  
And with that thought, Daniella slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was a chilling morning to be out walking around all day which is why Daniella decides to wear her favorite sweater. It's a light red one with darker trimmings and it says in white lettering: 'Trespassing Prohibited.' For what reason, she had no idea.  
It was a couple sizes too big- for it's sleeves past her hands by several inches and it covers half of her behind. This belonged to her dad, Pete.  
Absentmindedly, she put on some ripped jean capris and camo high-tops.  
After she finished getting ready she stares at herself in the mirror. Her wavy brown hair flowed down several inches past her shoulders, her pale skin had random freckles scattered around, and her round hazel eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner with her naturally long eyelashes covered in mascara. Her face is notably oval shaped and has soft features. She only puts a little amount of make-up on.  
Satisfied, she grabs her backpack and exits her home while silently hoping the day will go as planned.

"These stunning rings were actually very powerful talismans that were used to..."  
Daniella zoned out again for the thousandth time. She didn't really expect her class to be on a tour. She thought that they were able to roam around themselves.  
She sighed.  
Her best friend, Emily, was standing next to her. She seemed more interested in what the tour-guide was saying. Her friend was several inches taller than her which was average. Daniella was shorter than most, being only 5 feet and 2 inches tall. Emily has straight black hair and blue eyes which seemed as if they glistened. She wore mostly black, being on how much of a rebel she was. Yet, Emily was still beautiful.  
Daniella just looked around trying to find something to catch her interest. That's when she spotted some old looking books not even a couple feet away.  
She turned back the class to see if anyone was looking her way. Luckily, no one was. She took that opportunity to separate and look at the books more clearly.  
They looked as if they were handmade journals or something. She wasn't able to touch any because they were in a glass case. She moved more to the side to get a better view...

CRASH!

She had unintentionally bumped into a worker there who was carrying an old artifact. It was a pointed glass box with a strange eye symbol. But now that box has shattered into pieces.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"  
Daniella was desperately trying help pick up the pieces. They were so sharp that most of her fingers started to bleed.  
"Stop! Don't touch it! That was an ancient artifact! Your fingerprints are getting all over it!"  
Daniella stopped and looked around. Everyone in the room including her classmates were staring at her. Embarrassed, she slowly stood clutching her fingers in a desperate plea for them to stop bleeding.  
"Sorry..."  
"Say sorry to our manager," the worker growled.  
He grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her toward a door that was labeled 'Employees Only.' As she was practically being dragged, Daniella felt a sudden cold chill zip up her spine as she stepped over whats left of the artifact. Her blood dripped onto the ground making a small trail.  
Emily was the only one with a concerned emotion plastered on her face. The rest were just gawking dumbly at poor Daniella.

"Yes, I understand sir. But surely she didn't mean break anything at all! Not even something that important!"  
Daniella was overhearing everything in the office as she was sitting outside waiting for her punishment. Her mother was in there pleading the security officers who've arrived when the manager called.  
"Well, this sucks..." Daniella mumbled mostly to herself.  
She had stayed at the museum sitting there for hours on end while her classmates were probably already heading back to the buses. She didn't even notice that the argument had stopped.  
Her mom finally came out of the room. She looked at her daughter with a stressed and disappointed expression.  
"Come on. We're going home."  
"Wait- I'm off the hook?"  
"For now. They are going to make you pay for the damage."  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you. You knew we were broke. I can't believe you would be so careless."  
"It was an accident!"  
"I understand that. But we're broke. I can't pay for it unless I take it out of your college savings."  
"But-"  
"No buts! This conversation is over."

Daniella was fuming but she knew better than to argue out in public, further embarrassing herself.  
As they drove home, she felt a stinging pain in one of her fingers. She brought her hand to her face and noticed that a piece of glass was stuck in it. She assumed the glass came from the artifact that she apparently broke. How could she of not noticed it before?  
She pulled it out hastily. She felt a little pain in doing so but it's been in there for so long that her finger was numb. She observed the tiny glass shard and noticed a green smoke-like substance in it.  
_It's actually kinda pretty_, she thought.  
When they arrived home, Daniella set down the shard next to her dolls. She then took a shower and got ready for bed.  
_Ughh... There's gonna be a lot of smack talk about me at school... _Daniella thought miserably.  
What she didn't know was that the shard was morphing as if it were melting. It then slithered almost like snake up onto her porcelain doll, Dollface. As the shard reached the top, it was able to go through the cracks on it's head.

Daniella was utterly confused. She KNEW she put shard right there! What could of happened to it? She crouched down on all fours to see if it dropped on the ground and slid under the table. Nothing...  
"Grrr... Where is it!?"  
She kept looking but for some reason, she could've sworn she saw Dollface move slightly. No, no, no. That's ridiculous.  
_I'm just exhausted, that's all._  
Daniella reassured herself but in the back of her head she knew her eyes didn't trick her.  
"Pfft.. That's preposterous! This is what I get for watching all these scary movies."  
What could she say? She loved a good thriller.  
Daniella climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over her face, warming her body as she fell asleep.

Daniella woke with a start. She kept hearing noises that were unpleasant. She pulled the sheets off of her face and lazily opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she looked around. Something felt out of place or missing. That's when she noticed Dollface. She was turned toward Daniella her eyes forever staring.  
Startled, Daniella scrambled out of bed, unintentionally falling on her side. She rolled over and faced Dollface. At that point, her finger, where the shard was, started burning furiously; her breath quickened; she started sweating and shaking. Dollface fell off the desktop as if it was pushed but nothing was behind it. As Dollface hit the ground, her head had cracked enough for her left eye to fall out leaving a cracked empty socket with nothing but blackness seen inside. Another large crack came out on the right corner of its lips across its right cheek.  
Daniella didn't know what to think. Should she be frightened? It seems it just harmed itself in a way. Sadly, her doubt didn't last very long because she saw a gust green smoke come out of Dollface. She has seen the same smoke when looking at the shard.  
Daniella tried to scream but nothing came out. She felt the power coming from this entity and it was strong. For some reason she couldn't move, she was frozen. The smoke came ever closer. Daniella started to suffocate from it. Coughing and choking repeatedly until she couldn't breathe. It felt as if her lungs were bursting and her body was screaming for oxygen. She was becoming weak and disoriented. Her eyesight failing her along with her other senses until her body could take no more. She collapsed. Lifeless.

The mysterious green smoke still lingered around the dead shell. It started to slowly go into the mouth of the corpse, having itself be consumed similar to what happened with Dollface. When the last of it was swallowed, the corpse started twitching uncontrollably. It rose to it's feet slowly and awkwardly. It's face starting cracking for unknown reasons. The cracks mimicking Dollface's like some kind of voodoo. The one eye of what was Daniella's started to glow brightly hazel. This creature was no longer human for it no longer felt pain or bleeds. Only cracks will show the injuries.  
The creature said nothing as it slowly strolled along...

******

"This just in. The police have confirmed that a murder took place near midnight last night. The lone mother called Brooke Brown was strangled to death in her own bed while sleeping. There were many bruises over her body showing struggle. Her daughter, Daniella Brown, went missing the same night. No other confirmed evidence was found at the scene."


End file.
